Furcht und Schrecken - Erste Striche
Hier geht es zum voherigen Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Wie man Freunde findet 7. Akt – Zum Kampf! Wie zwei Hunde. So umkreisen wir uns. Mit seinem länglichen, braunen Haar, den glühenden Augen und der muskulösen Statur erinnert er mich unwillkürlich an einen Wolf. Einen einsamen, stillen Wolf, der seine versteckte Enklave nur dann verlässt, wenn der Jagdtrieb seine kühle Seele in Brand setzt. Dunkles Blut tropft von seinen Fingerspitzen und prallt, beinahe unhörbar, auf das trockene Laub am Boden. … Pling... Der Wolf, der schwarze Tränen säte, verklingt es in meinem Kopf und in vollen Zügen genieße ich die Poesie der Situation. … Pling... Warum er den Mann wohl getötet hat? Fragen kostet nichts. Ich öffne meinen Mund, der von dem ganzen, gekünstelten Lächeln schon schmerzt und rufe noch einmal spöttisch: „Du bist es! Der Mann mit dem Leuzismus! Oder wie ist diese abstruse Sache mit deinen Augen passiert?“ Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass es höchst unvorsichtig ist, eine mir vollständig unbekannte Kreatur zu reizen, trotzdem kann ich mir den Spott nicht verkneifen. Meiner Meinung nach sieht mein Gesicht mit einem hämischen Grinsen am besten aus. Außerdem ist es höchst amüsant. '' Mein provokantes Auftreten trifft auf fruchtbaren Boden und in einer blau-grünen Eruption der Wut, strahlen seine ungleichen Augen auf. „Wer bist du?“, knurrt das Wesen und beäugt mich mit einer Mischung aus Zorn, Neugier, Misstrauen und frostiger Kälte. Unwillkürlich kriecht ein Schauder über meinen Rücken. Genervt schüttle ich ihn ab und fahre mit dem Spielchen fort. „Mein lieber, guter Freund, stell doch bitte diese lächerlichen Scheinwerferchen ab.“, sage ich gedehnt und gebe ein kleines, süffisantes Lachen von mir. „Oder leidest du etwa unter einer Sehschwäche?“ Mit einem scharfen Knacken bricht ein dürrer Ast unter meinen gleitenden Schritten, das Laub raschelt und durch die klare Waldluft fährt ein gleißender Speer aus pfirsichfarbenem Licht, der auf meine Gestalt prallt und mich in eine imposanten Aureole aus Gold hüllt. In meinem Kopf erklingt ein Trommelwirbel mit einem lauten Tusch am Ende, ein roter Samtvorhang gleitet fließend auf und ich verneige mich vor dem riesigen, imaginären Publikum, das mich ehrfürchtig anstarrt. Ich hole tief Luft und versuche meiner Stimme einen sonoren Klang zu geben. „Meine Name“, sage ich langsam, „mein Name... ist Deimos.“ Tosender Applaus. „Du siehst aus wie ein Schwächling.“, dringt eine vor Verachtung tropfende Stimme, durch den Lärm und die schöne Illusion zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. „Bitte?“, frage ich leicht pikiert, fange mich aber in derselben Sekunde und verfluche mich für meine herum Träumerei. In diesem Akt meines Theaterstücks ist höchste Konzentration gefordert! Etwas in mir weiß, dass meinem neuen Gegner weitaus schwieriger beizukommen ist, als diesem verblödeten Kretin von Jeffrey! „So, ein Schwächling also?“ Ich grinse. Meine äußere Erscheinung täuscht, außerdem reichen ein breites Kreuz und einige Zentimeter nicht dazu aus, um jemanden zum Sieger zu bestimmen. „Warum hast du diesen Mann dort getötet?“, frage ich interessiert und nicke in die Richtung der erkalteten Leiche des Dicken. Mein Gegenüber starrt mich an und runzelt die Stirn. „Wegen unverzeihlicher Dinge.“, antwortet er knapp und presst die Lippen zusammen. „Hat den Tod verdient.“ Nicht besonders gesprächig der Gute. „Darf man nach deinem Namen fragen? Ich finde mir steht dieses Wissen nun zu, nachdem ich dir den meinigen verraten habe.“ Seine Mundwinkel verzerren sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Oh, ich habe aber nicht nach deinem gefragt, Fuchsgesicht. Dir steht in dieser Sache gar nichts zu.“, kontert er. Verdammt. Hinter seiner schweigsamen Fassade sitzt also kein Stumpfsinn. Mein Körper steht wie unter Strom, als der kalte Blick des anderen Mannes mich von Kopf bis Fuß mustert. Ruhigen Schrittes läuft er über die heller werdende Lichtung auf mich zu und steckt wie beiläufig die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels. „Mich interessiert nicht wer du bist oder was du willst. Meine Arbeit hier ist getan und wenn du nicht bald genauso tot sein willst, wie unser widerlicher Freund dort trüben, dann verschwinde jetzt!“ Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Das glaubt er doch wohl selber nicht. „Oh, wie schade...“, hauche ich übertrieben betrübt und weiche unauffällig ein paar Schritte zurück. „Dabei komme ich wegen eines sehr wichtigen Anliegens zu dir... und ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten uns wie zwei erwachsene Männer zusammensetzten und darüber reden, bevor es zu solch unnötigen Drohungen ko...“ Mit drei großen und unfassbar schnellen Schritten steht er plötzlich vor mir und unterbricht mich, indem er mir die Klinge eines Skalpells an die Kehle hält. „Ein Kollege!“, rufe ich amüsiert und verachtend zugleich. „Auch vom OP-Tisch geflohen? Na, sag schon, was wollten sie an dir denn sezieren?“ Schmerzvolle Erinnerungen an die gerade einmal etwas mehr als eine Woche zurückliegende Lobotomie kommen in mir hoch. Die halbwegs verheilte Wunde, die sich durch Lid und Augenbraue zieht, fängt an zu pulsieren. „Du redest zu viel.“, knurrt der Mann. „Und das geht mir gerade verdammt auf die Nerven!“ Mit einer flinken Bewegung springe ich aus der Reichweite seiner Waffe und ducke mich zusammen wie ein Raubtier. „Hat da etwa jemand schlechte Laune?“, zische ich ironisch und der letzte Rest eines Lächelns verschwindet von meinen Zügen. Ich werde mir sein Blut holen, koste es, was es wolle... Seitdem ich auf der Lichtung bin, spüre ich diese mächtige Aura, welche aus seinem Körper heraus strömt und mich magisch anzuziehen scheint, umso mehr. Ich konnte seine Gegenwart bereits in der Hütte wahrnehmen, doch hier aus nächster Nähe, Angesicht zu Angesicht, überrollt sie mich geradezu. Ich habe die Witterung meiner Beute aufgenommen, sie aufgespürt und bin nun bereit, zu holen was mir gehört. Genaugenommen kann mir egal sein, wer er ist. Wie all die Anderen wird er getötet, und dafür seine, mehr oder minder nachvollziehbaren Gründe gehabt haben. Belanglos für mich. Belanglos für mein Meisterwerk. „Nun denn.“, murmle ich leise und schließe meine Rechte um den abgewetzten Knauf von Jeffreys Messer. „Frisch ans Werk. Mir bist du vielleicht körperlich überlegen, aber du hast noch nicht die Bekanntschaft mit meinem werten Bruder gemacht...“ Noch heute Abend wird eine weiße Leinwand ihren ersten Pinselstrich erhalten. „Also, mein geheimnisvoller Freund!“, rufe ich ihm laut und deutlich zu. „Gewähre mir noch eine letzte Frage...“ Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und grinst. „Oh ja, es wird wohl tragischer Weise deine ''allerletzte sein.“'' Ich ignoriere ihn und fahre fort. „Sag mir... welche Farbe hat dein Blut?“ Im selben Moment löse ich die geistige Blockade, mit der ich Phobos die letzten paar Stunden im Zaum gehalten habe. Ich springe brüllend auf den Fremden zu, spüre wie meine Stimme zu seiner wird, sich verzerrt und einen wilden, animalischen Klang annimmt. Ein letztes mal verziehe ich unseren Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen, dann weiche ich in den mentalen Raum hinter unseren Augen zurück. Er wird sterben. Es wurmt mich, dass ich sein Geheimnis nicht mehr entlüften konnte, aber das wird nur ein kleiner Wermutstropfen sein, wenn ich seinen kostbaren Lebenssaft erst einmal säuberlich verkorkt im Seelenhort stehen habe. Ich beobachte seine Reaktion, als mein Bruder auf ihn zustürmt. Leicht überrascht stelle ich fest, dass er nicht ansatzweise angespannt oder gar ängstlich wirkt. Egal! Phobos ist nun bei ihm, richtet das Messer in Sekundenschnelle so aus, dass es den Magen seinen Opfers durchbohren wird. Ich wappne mich für den Aufprall. Bei dem Schwung wird er ihm höchstwahrscheinlich noch einige Rippen brechen, vielleicht sogar so weit vordringen, dass das Rückenmark verletzt wird. Schluss. Aus. Ende. Und dann rennen wir an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Was zum...? Verwirrung macht sich in mir breit. Wie konnte er so schnell reagieren? Phobos kommt zum Halten und dreht sich schwungvoll um. „Was soll der Scheiß?“, brüllt er wütend und stiert seinen Gegner mit funkelnden Augen an. „Wo ist denn plötzlich deine gewählte Wortwahl hin?“, höhnt dieser und klopft sich etwas Staub vom Mantel. „Zugegeben, du bist schnell. Aber leider bin ich offenbar ein bisschen schneller.“ Seine zweifarbigen Augen glühen auf und er hebt das Skalpell. Ich spüre, wie sich eine Migräne anbahnt. Das wird ein harter Kampf werden. Phobos kocht vor Zorn und sein Körper zittert unkontrolliert. Ich spüre das wirre Zucken der Muskulatur und frage mich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie dieser Verrückte es schafft, sich während eines Kampfes so gut zu organisieren. „''Ich töte dich!“, kreischt er wütend und sprintet abermals auf den Mann zu. Erneut fährt das Messer durchs nichts als dünne Luft. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich verblüfft bin. Jeffrey war nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Gegner. Und ich verstehe nicht woher er seine Schnelligkeit nimmt. Phobos' übermenschliche Agilität und Stärker waren bisher immer mein... unser Trumpf. Das Messer zuckt vorwärts, sein Körper zur Seite. Abermals. Und er lächelt, oh wie er lächelt... Es macht mich fuchsteufelswild. Ich hoffe Phobos zieht ihm das Fleisch in Streifen vom überheblich grinsenden Gesicht. Der Kampf geht weiter. Bitterer Ernst für uns, für ihn nur ein Spiel? „Von wegen!“, schnaubt Phobos und verpasst dem Fremden einen hinterhältigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein den nicht einmal ich habe kommen sehen. Gleichzeitig reißt das Messer eine tiefe Wunde in seinen Oberarm. Der Hieb wird zwar von dem ledrigen Staubmantel etwas abgefangen, trotzdem legt sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein dunkler, schmerzerfüllter Schatten über die Züge unseres Kontrahenten. Ein kaum hörbares Keuchen dringt zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und klingt in meinen Ohren wie die süßeste Musik. Balsam für meine beleidigte Künstlerseele. „Verdammter Drecksack...“, knurrt er heiser und ballt die Faust um den Griff des Skalpells. Ein dünner Blutfaden rinnt gemächlich über die schneeweiß hervortretenden Knöchel. Der wölfische Ausdruck in seinen Augen wird stärker und er setzt seinerseits zur Offensive an. Die kleine Klinge schnellt vor und verfehlt nur knapp unsere Halsschlagader. Phobos duckt sich darunter weg und rollt sich auf dem knisternden Waldboden ab, springt in einer Fontäne von Blättern in die Höhe, wirbelt um die eigene Achse, ein wahnsinnig gewordenes Kind das im blutigen Herbstlaub spielt... Dann geht es Schlag auf Schlag. Mal gewinnt mein Bruder die Oberhand, mal der Fremde, mal spritzt sein Blut und sprenkelt den Boden, mal muss er sich unseres aus den Augen wischen. Ich ignoriere den beißenden, brennenden Schmerz der bald in unserem ganzen Körper wütet, Phobos scheint ihn nicht zu spüren und kämpft verbissen weiter wie ein Berserker. Fieberhaft suche ich nach einem Plan. Trotz der Vielzahl von Wunden die im Körper unseres Gegenübers klaffen, scheint er kaum schwächer zu werden. Da kommt mir eine verzweifelte Idee. Es könnte klappen. Ich öffne meinen Geist und suche in der Finsternis nach Lunas Seele. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erkenne ich ein kleines, schwaches Leuchten in der Dunkelheit, lasse meine Gedankententakel danach wuchern und packe es schließlich. Die Verbindung steht. Luna! Hör mir zu! Befehle ich barsch und erkläre ihr in aller Kürze meinen Plan. Ich spüre Verstehen und Zustimmung. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten löse ich die Verbindung wieder und konzentriere mich auf das Geschehen um mich herum. Blutüberströmt stieren sich Phobos und der Fremde an, allzeit bereit zum vernichtenden Stoß auszuholen. Im selben Moment hebe ich die mentale Faust und haue meinem Bruder so fest ich kann eine rein. Perplex sackt er zusammen. Es tut mir beinahe leid, allerdings bleibt keine Zeit für Entschuldigungen. In letzter Sekunde rette ich mich mit einem gewagten Hechtsprung aus der Reichweite des geröteten Skalpells. „Warte!“, rufe ich mit trockener Stimme und hebe abwehrend die Hände. Tatsächlich lässt mein Gegner die Waffe sinken und starrt mich misstrauisch an. Zu meiner grenzenlosen Genugtuung erkenne ich die Erschöpfung im Morgenlicht in seinen Augen glitzern. Ein keuchendes Kichern entfährt meiner Kehle, hoch, gehässig und verrückt. Himmel, ich bin ja ein besserer Schauspieler als ich dachte! „Ich...“ wieder ein Kichern, ''„Ich will dir etwas erzählen, mein leuzistischer Freund.“ Ich versuche meiner Stimme einen überzeugend wahnsinnigen Klang zu geben und es gelingt mir überraschend leicht. „Da ist dieses kleine, überaus niedliche und unschuldige Mädchen...“ Und damit beginnt eine Geschichte die sogar mich, den kaltblütigen und gelassenen Deimos anekelt. Die Unschuld des Kindes zerbricht auf meinen Lippen und in die Augen meines Gegenübers tritt ein stumpfer, brodelnder Hass, wie ein schwarzes Meer aus kochendem Schlamm. „Du lügst...“, zischt er dumpf. Doch selbst ich glaube mir mittlerweile fast. Mein schauspielerisches Talent ist wirklich sagenhaft. „Oh tue ich das?“, frage ich mit hämischem Grinsen und hochgezogener Braue. „Vielleicht möchtest du ja mit ihr selbst reden.“ Mit diesen Worten drehe ich mich um und sprinte über die sonnendurchflutete Lichtung auf den Waldrand zu. Hinter mir höre ich ihn fluchen. ''„Du verdammter, kranker Bastard!“ '' Die Bäume verschlucken mich und im schattigen Smaragdgrün höre ich das Pochen meines eigenen Herzens. Und ich höre sein wütendes Schnauben, seine schnellen schweren Schritte. „Schnapp!“, kichert ich leise in mich hinein. In die Falle gegangen. Ich mobilisiere die letzten mir verbliebenen Kraftreserven und renne auf die Hütte zu, die bald vor uns auftaucht. Die Tür steht offen. Gutes Kind. Sie hat mir also gehorcht. Nun ja... wie sollte sie auch anders? Ohne zu bremsen schlittere ich in die staubige Dunkelheit hinein, durchquere den verrottenden Flur, komme in der Küche zum Stehen und reiße Luna an mich, die dem Plan gemäß bereits gewartet hat. Gutes Kind. Ich presse ihren zarten Körper wie ein lebender Schutzschild an meine Brust. „Guck so verängstigt wie du kannst!“, zische ich ihr ins Ohr kurz bevor der Fremde das Zimmer betritt. ...''Will dem Kind helfen. Er hilft immer... verhallen Lunas Worte in meinem Gedächtnis. Ja, er hilft immer. Das ist sein Schwachpunkt. „Siehst du? Siehst du?!“, kreische ich ihn mit irrem Grinsen an. Seine Augen wandern hasserfüllt über mein Gesicht und bleiben auf dem ausgemergelten, zerstörten Körper des kleinen Mädchens hängen. „Was hast du ihr angetan...“, flüstert er hasserfüllt. „WAS HAST DU IHR ANGETAN, DU KRANKES SCHWEIN!?“ Im selben Moment schleudere ich Luna von mir, die sich mit aller Kraft um seine Beine klammert und in ohrenbetäubendes Jammern und Schreien ausbricht. Ich springe in den klaffenden Schlund der weit geöffneten Kellertür und verrammle diese von innen, bevor er das Kind abschütteln und mir folgen kann. Einen Herzschlag später graben sich meine Finger in den fettigen Wachsklumpen und in Windeseile erblickt eine neue Puppe das Licht der Welt. Wütendes hämmern hinter der verschlossenen Tür. „Der Retter“ versucht sie aufzubrechen. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, bitte... Die Figur nimmt Gestalt an, breite Schultern, längliches Haar, wölfische Augen. Ich drücke eine kleine Kuhle auf Höhe der Brust und erstarre. Das Blut... Ich habe nichts von seinem Blut. Natürlich nicht, wofür sollte ich sonst dieses ganze Theater machen?! Schwer lastet die Ernüchterung auf meinen Schultern, beinahe so schwer wie die vollgesogene Jacke... Die Jacke! Ich presse den feuchten, dunkelbraun verfärbten Stoff zusammen bis ein dicker, schwarzer Tropfen daraus hervordringt. Plitsch. Die Delle füllt sich und ich verschließe das kostbare Tröpfchen Seelenkatalysator im Körper der Puppe. Plötzlich ertönt ein splitterndes Krachen und mein Gegner bricht durch die morsche Tür. Sein Gesicht wirkt seltsam ruhig und entspannt, als er gemächlich auf mich zugeht. „Ich will nicht wissen wie lange du sie gefoltert und dich an ihr vergangen hast, du perverser Bastard.“, sagt er und spuckt verächtlich auf den Boden vor mir. „Ich weiß nur, dass du es verdient hast, zu leiden wie sie. Aber da jede Sekunde die du länger den kostbaren Sauerstoff dieser gottverdammten Erde verbrauchst eine Verschwendung und eine Beleidigung ist, werde ich es schnell machen.“ Er umrundet das Gerümpel das immer noch unbenutzt auf dem staubigen Kellerboden herumliegt und steht nun auf der anderen Seite des Menschenmachers, mir gegenüber. „Du hasst mich...“, sage ich gedehnt. „Bist wohl auch wütend auf mich...“, mein beinahe bedauernder Gesichtsausdruck hellt sich auf und ich lächle ihn strahlend an. „Aber weißt du, mein Freund... was du nicht weißt, macht dich nicht heiß!“ Und mit diesen Worten drücke ich mit beiden Daumen auf die Augen der wachsweichen Figur in meinen Händen und verkünde mit lauter, voll tönender Stimme: „Du wirst weder mich, meinen Bruder noch das Mädchen sehen können. Du wirst dich nicht an uns erinnern. Du wirst nicht nach uns suchen. Du wirst blind sein für uns und alles was uns betrifft. Bis zu deinem Tod, es sei denn, ich löse denn Bann eigenhändig und mit freiem Willen. Und nun... vergesse!“ Mit den Daumen reibe ich über die wächsernen Augen, die sich zurückbilden und nichts als eine glatte, glänzende Fläche unterhalb der Stirn zurücklassen. Der Fremde stöhnt gequält auf, taumelt, stützt sich an der Kante des Tisches ab und starrt blicklos durch mich hindurch. Etwas in seinen unterschiedlichen Augen scheint zu erlöschen, sie werden glanzlos und eine stumpfe Nickhaut legt sich wie ein sanfter, fettiger Schleier darüber. Er stöhnt noch einmal, fährt mich fahrigen, zittrigen Bewegungen durch sein wirres Haar und schließt erschöpft die leeren Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnen, haben sie sich geklärt und er hat seine Standfestigkeit scheinbar wiedererlangt. Verwirrt und aufmerksam sieht er sich im Keller um, fasst sich an die Stirn und betrachtet verwundert seine blutbesudelte Kleidung. Als sein stählerner Wolfsblick direkt über die Stelle schweift an der ich stehe, nicke ich ihm höflich zu. Doch er reagiert nicht und schaut sich weiter um. Angespannt und auf der Hut, wie ein lauerndes Raubtier. Schade dass er mich nicht sehen kann. Mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen schmettere ich ihm ein faustgroßes, massives Tintenfässchen gegen die Stirn. Das dicke Glas zerspringt, eine indigofarbene Flut ergießt sich über sein Gesicht und mischt sich mit dem bereits vorhandenen Blutrot. Kurz bietet sich mir ein Bild von meisterlicher Schönheit. Zwei strahlende Farbtupfer, grün und stahlblau, auf violett marmoriertem Grund. Dann verdrehen sich die Augen in das Innere des Schädels und er stürzt. Das ist Kunst. 8. Akt – Im Rausch Ich gehe hinauf in die Küche, nicke Luna kurz zu, wasche mir die Hände und steige die Kellertreppe wieder hinab. Sorgfältig entnehme ich unserem Gast Spritze um Spritze seines kostbaren Blutes, bis ich einen kristallenen Flakon damit gefüllt habe. Zufrieden stopfe ich den Korken in den Hals des Gefäßes und stelle es stolz in den Seelenhort. Wunderschön. Die nächsten Stunden verbringe ich damit, den schlaffen Körper meines Opfers durch den Wald zu schleifen, so weit weg von der Hütte wie es irgend möglich ist. Sollte er sie aus irgendeinem Grund wiederfinden, wird es nicht zu seinem Glück sein... Als ich ihn irgendwann auf einer kleinen Lichtung ablege, ist die Sonne bereits weit über ihren Zenit gekrochen und im Begriff, hinter den Wipfeln des rauschenden Waldes im Blau zu ertrinken. Schweiß perlt von meiner Stirn und ein vereinzelter, glitzernder Tropfen bricht im hinunterfallen einen der letzten Strahlen. Ächzend lehne ich mich an einen Baum und schließe erschöpft die Augen. Atmen. Lauschen. Fühlen. Ich drehe mich um und verlasse die Lichtung ohne einen Blick zurück. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja irgendwann wieder, irgendwann einmal... Vielleicht. Ein seltsames Wort. Als ich bei der Hütte ankomme ist es bereits dunkel. Der Wald hat all seine Bedrohlichkeit verloren und wirkt auf einmal nur noch alt. Alt und unendlich einsam. Luna kauert auf ihrem Sessel, die mageren Knie an den Körper herangezogen wie ein scheues Tier. Ich nicke ihr zu und werfe einen Kanten harten, alten Brotes in ihre Richtung, den sie geschickt auffängt und gierig verschlingt. Auch ich versuche etwas zu essen, nach gefühlten Tagen zum ersten Mal. Doch Aufregung, Neugier und Nervosität zügeln meinen Appetit. Ich beobachte das kauende Mädchen eine Weile, schweigend, dann stehe ich auf und gehe hinunter in mein düsteres Reich. Unten angekommen starre ich in den alten Silberspiegel und erschrecke beinahe vor mir selbst, den trüben, grünen Augen die umrandet von tiefen, gräulichen Augenringen aus einem schmutzverkrusteten Gesicht blicken. Ich sehe alt aus. So alt wie der Spiegel, so alt wie der Wald. So alt wie die Welt. Doch steht mir nicht genau das zu? Ich schüttle die seltsamen Gedanken ab und richte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den blutgefüllten Flakon. Im schummrigen Kerzendämmern des Gewölbes scheint er geradezu eine pulsierende, rote Aura auszustrahlen. Ein angenehm erregender Schauer durchfährt mich. Es ist soweit! Ich nehme das Fläschchen aus dem Seelenhort, schließe die Rechte um meinen besten Pinsel und bewege mich ehrfürchtig auf die weiße Leinwand zu, 40x50cm, die ich extra für diesen bedeutungsvollen Moment gedacht habe. Ich tauche den Pinsel langsam in das Blut und beobachte fasziniert wie sich die feinen Härchen gierig mit der zähen Flüssigkeit vollsaugen. Der Pinsel scheint auf das knöcherne Weiß der Leinwand zu zu schweben, wie ein Meteor der auf der Oberfläche eines unschuldigen, unbefleckten Planeten aufschlagen und ihn in ein brennendes, schreiendes Inferno der Ästhetik und Perfektion verwandelt wird. Die Spitze setzt auf dem Papier auf. Und ein flammender Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Körper. Großer Gott, oh Gott im Himmel, es tötet... oh Himmel, bitte, es tötet mich, es brennt, b... brennt so sehr... aaaargh...sterbensterbensterben, was heißt schon leben... Warum? AAAAAARRRGGH... BITTE! Oooh... Der Schmerz, es brennt, frisst mich, Himmel warum? WARUM?! Bitte... b... bitte nicht... Oh Gott, oh mein Gott, oh... ahahaha... hahahahahaha... „HAHAHAHAHA...!“ Mein brüllendes, gequältes Lachen erfüllt den Raum, als die reine Energie durch meinen Körper fließt und mein Gehirn mit der Hitze von tausend Sonnen zum Schmelzen bringt. Oh Himmel... oh du süßer Betrüger... Ich will sterben, doch es lässt mich nicht. Ich will leben, doch es macht mir das Leben zur Hölle. Rausch. So nennt man das, einen Rausch. Ein Strich. Noch ein Strich. Ein weiterer... Sechs Striche. Sechs Striche zieren die Leinwand bevor mein Körper erschlafft, mir der Pinsel aus der Hand gleitet und sanfte Dunkelheit, zärtlich wie die Umarmung einer liebenden Mutter um mich legt. Während ich das Bewusstsein verlieren, erhasche ich noch einen letzten Blick auf den alten Silberspiegel und in meine Augen. Sie sind jetzt rot. Strahlendes Rot. Alles Weiß ist aus ihnen verschwunden, die Pupille ebenso wie die Iris. Ein unendlicher, alles verschlingender, blutig roter Abgrund starrt mich an. Doch das wundert mich nicht mehr. Ich gleite dahin, auf einer samtigen dunklen Woge, hinein ins Nichts. Ein pulsierendes Dröhnen umschließt mich, rhythmisch und kraftvoll, das Dröhnen ist rot, rot wie meine Augen. Ein Herz, ein riesiges, schlagendes Herz. Es umschließt mich. Nein. Ich bin das Herz. Doch in welchem Körper? Ich fange an zu schreien, von Grauen erfüllt. Ich schreie und schreie und schreie, bis meine Stimme versagt und in der liebevollen, pulsierenden Finsternis verklingt. Ich schwebe dahin, getragen von... was? Ob das der Tod ist? „Nein“, schnarrt plötzlich eine schrecklich vertraute Stimme. „Natürlich nicht, du verdammter Wicht!“ Ich schlage die Augen auf. Um mich herum ist schwarz wie in einem Grab. Nein nicht schwarz... rot! Nein, gelb! Grün! Blau, Violett, Braun, Cyan, Zinober, Petrol, Mauve... Ich stöhne entsetzt. „Was... was ist das? Wo bin ich?“, frage ich entgeistert und halte mir den Kopf. Himmel, dieser Ort scheint alle Farben zu enthalten und gleichzeitig vollkommen farblos zu sein... Der beißende Gestank nach Schwefel und Ammoniak liegt in der... Luft? Ein Würgereiz steigt in meiner Kehle hoch und ich erbreche mich geräuschvoll auf den seltsamen, pulsierenden Boden der erschreckend organisch wirkt. Und diese Stimme... Woher kenne ich sie nur? Ein hämisches Grunzen erklingt. „Erbärmlich.“ Natürlich... Es ist meine eigene Stimme. Nur tiefer, verzerrter, wahnsinniger... Ich bin es nicht gewohnt sie von außerhalb meines eigenen Kopfes zu vernehmen. Zu dem bereits vorhandenen Schrecken gesellt sich ein neuer, bei weitem abstrakter und fürchterlicher als alles, was bisher geschehen ist. Ich hebe den Blick. Über mir steht ein Mensch. Ein physischer Körper. Er beugt sich zu mir herab, packt mich am Kragen und zieht mich mit Leichtigkeit auf die Beine. Ich blicke in ein brutales, verrücktes Gesicht mit tiefschwarzen, vollkommen schwarzen Augen. „Willkommen im ''Riss, ''Deimos!“, sagt mein Zwillingsbruder. Hier geht es zum nächsten Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Der Riss TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 15:21, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen